Amour Fonce
by cagalli-chan
Summary: Formerly 'Catch You, Catch Me.' Since people requested more I did. Teaser now up. KiraCagalli. Fate can sometimes be cruel. '...she murmured something almost unintelligible to his ears. We'll never fit in, will we'
1. Catch You, Catch Me

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, and whatever lucky bastard owns it. I am not gaining any profit whatsoever so don't sue the poor student who is about to become poorer when said student is about to go to college. Especially a private institution. Need to write a better disclaimer. Not that anybody reads this. OO

Summary: _'At her nod, he sighed, tightened his hold on her, leaned his forehead on hers, looked her in the eyes and whispered, "I'll be there to catch you if you fall." He paused for a moment. "Would you do the same for me? Would you catch me if I fall, too?"'_

Pairings: Kira/Cagalli sibling relationship: established Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus; mentioned Athrun/Lacus

Warnings: Just another little drabble challenge that I wrote. The pg-13 rating is just for some bad words. Nothing nobody probably hasn't heard before. There are no real spoilers as far as I can see, but then again I have a tendency to overlook things when I read over them.

A/N: This was another challenge I took upon at the drabbleme community at live journal. The challenge this time was to write exactly 801 words, with a pg-13 rating, having the quote, "Learn to live a little." This is another result. I don't particularly like the end result of this fic because I felt when I wrote it it didn't flow 'smoothly' like my other ones. I tried tweaking it but to no avail. Oh well. Also note, this takes place during their (Kira and Cagalli's) 18th birthday. Thanks to tenohikari for pointing this out. Anyways, enjoy the drabble.

* * *

How do I get talked into these things, she thought hopelessly.

Lacus thought it was a great idea if they - her and Kira - went on a little vacation of sorts to celebrate her and Kira's birthday by going to a theme park for the day. Needless to say, she opposed the idea right away preferring to stay in the safety of the house all day but with a little persuasion from her boyfriend and brother, she was currently waiting in line for a roller coaster ride with her manipulative, conniving twin brother, Kira.

"How is it that you talked me into this," she asked sardonically as they waited for their turn on the ride.

Wrapping an arm around he shoulders, he sighed dramatically. "Come on, Cagalli, learn to live a little. Would it kill you to have some fun every now and then?" he asked as he watched the other tourists in front of them get on the aforementioned ride.

She tapped her chin in mock thought. "I don't know. You remember the last time you took me out to have some 'fun?' If I remember correctly, it wasn't the best time I ever had." Turning around to face her brother, she placed her hands on her jean clad hips and waited for his response.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "So it wasn't the best planned surprise. Sue me! I'm telling you it's all your boyfriend's fault. If he would have just listened to me and Lacus at the time, none of that would have happened."

Cagalli let out a snort. "Oh please. Stop trying to blame your damn mistakes on others."

Kira held his hands up in surrender. "I give up. Sometimes I think you like starting **and** winning these arguments of ours, like you're afraid to lose or something."

"Me, afraid to lose!? How can I be afraid to lose if I always win?" she said with a smirk on her lips.

Narrowing his eyes, he countered her question with one of his own. "Alright then, what exactly **are** you afraid of?"

She paused from her musings to see him looking at her challenging, as if daring her to tell him no. It was the kind of look she hadn't seen since the last war two years ago. A look that spoke of seeing things too much in too little time. A look that could look past the bullshit she was putting in front of him.

And for a moment, it shook her up.

"Nothing, of course," she answered although it wasn't as confident as before. She turned around, signaling the end of the discussion but he would have none of it.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he started whispering in her ear. She stiffened at first but then relaxed and leaned into the embrace. "Of course not. How silly of me to think that my twin sister would be afraid of anything. She's just **so** secure in everything in her life. Her job, her family, her relationships, her future… "

Here he paused and she went absolutely still, breathlessly awaiting his next statement.

"…her fearlessness that your boyfriend and my girlfriend still don't have feelings for each other."

"How did you know?" she whispered, as if she was afraid of the answer she was going to receive from him.

He laughed softly, tickling the hairs that were hanging on her right ear. "I'm your twin brother; you can't hide anything from me. Plus, I'm afraid of the same thing as you," he finished in a whisper that matched her own earlier.

Turning around so that she was facing him, she put her arms around his shoulders in a gesture to comfort both him and herself.

"I had no idea you felt the same way," she said apologetically.

If he gave any acknowledgement to her apology, he ignored it. "Sometimes, fear is something we can't help but feel. But as someone once said, 'The only thing to fear is fear itself.'"

"But what happens when you let that fear take control of you?"

"You mean what happens if our respective partners 'drop' us and decide to be together with each other?"

At her nod, he sighed, tightened his hold on her, leaned his forehead on hers, looked her in the eyes and whispered, "I'll be there to catch you if you fall." He paused for a moment. "Would you do the same for me? Would you catch me if I fall, too?"

Looking into his eyes, she saw a vulnerability that she hadn't seen ever since his emotional recovery just after the war was over. Looking right back at him with the same look that he looked at her with, she tightened her hold on him as well and whispered her response.

"Yes."

end


	2. Snow Angel teaser

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, and whatever lucky bastard owns it. I am not gaining any profit whatsoever so don't sue the poor student who is about to become poorer when said student is about to go to college. Especially a private institution. Need to write a better disclaimer. Not that anybody reads this.  
  
Summary: Looking back at him with soft, if wavering, brown eyes, she murmured something almost unintelligible to his ears. "We'll never fit in, will we?"  
  
Pairings: Kira/Cagalli  
  
Warnings: Just a teaser for what's about to come up. The pg-13 rating may be upped later for adult situations. There are no real spoilers as far as I can see unless you're watching the Gundam SEED episodes on Cartoon Network then there are SMALL SPOILERS for the later part of the series, especially late on.  
  
A/N: This was originally just another challenge I took upon at the drabbleme community at live journal. But considering how some authors have expressed an interest in this and Kira/Cagalli is my guilty favorite couple I have decided to write more on this said couple. I don't really know when the complete chapter for this snippet will be done but it will be.  
  
And sorry for not posting anything for awhile, especially the sequel to 'Once Upon a Sometime' and 'I Remember,' but college has been beating me with chains and whips and I'm desperately just trying to adapt to this new 'lifestyle' so to speak. Just be patient with me and I'll get some fics posted.  
  
Very soon.  
  
.  
  
She sighs as she watches the snow falling from her position at the window.She always used to love the snow as a child. Every time it fell she would convince her father to come out with her. Together they would make a snowman complete with the three overused buttons for the main body, broken sticks as arms, burned coals for the eyes, a rotten carrot, and an old hat to complete the ensemble. Although it might have looked ugly to anyone else it was beautiful to her.  
  
They would also have their own personal snowball fights. Although she must have been a terrible aim as a little girl she still managed to hit her father although she suspected he stepped into them and although her father must have been an incredible aim he always managed to miss although she also suspected foul play.  
  
But her favorite part was making snow angels. To her, making snow angels was what snowing was all about. To lie down and move your arms and legs up and down, left and right, brang a sort of innocence that appealed to her. Looking back on it she supposes she took it for granted that 'innocence' that snow held but no one can change what has already happened, can they?  
  
"Cagalli?"  
  
She blinked and turned around to find him standing in the doorway holding two cups of hot chocolate in his hands.  
  
Walking towards her he handed her one of the cups with a soft warning. Thanking him with a soft 'thank you' she slowly sipped from the cup, watching the hot vapors rise only to disappear after a few seconds.  
  
Looking back at him with soft, if wavering, brown eyes, she murmured something almost unintelligible to his ears.  
  
"We'll never fit in, will we?"  
  
Setting his cup to the side as well as hers, he pulls her into an embrace that never fails to give her comfort when she needs it. Looking into her eyes he kisses her with a passion that never fails to secure her and him as well too.  
  
Outside, the snow continues to fall  
  
end 


End file.
